Set the World On Fire
by RobertBaleChristianDowney
Summary: The only ray of light in the city was the newly appointed DA, a sharp minded, quick witted young woman by the name of Randy McGavin. The bitter thought her ignorant and naive to believe that she could make a difference in the heavily corrupt legal system. Others saw fit to warn her as to what happened to the last DA which only served to make her more determined to succeed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "I own only what's mine"**

**"Set the World On Fire"**

**Preface**

Thunder clouds loomed high in the sky over an ashen city of despair and death. The broken and hopeless wonder the streets while the rich and mighty look on with condescending eyes from their pedestals. Tear stains mark the faces of many children as they wonder where their dark knight has gone. Worry and strain mar the faces of many hard working people who lost everything to a monster. One man in particular stands rigid in the rain staring down at a newly marked grave of the woman he held dearest to him while his trusty butler holds an umbrella above his head, giving him silent support. It had been ten long harsh months since the Joker's short reign over Gotham but many still suffered the ramifications of that monster.

With the Batman now an outlaw for supposedly murdering Gotham's white knight, Harvey Dent, all had lost hope for the redemption of this city. The only ray of light in the city was the newly appointed DA, a sharp minded, quick witted young woman by the name of Randy McGavin. Many of the bitter thought her ignorant and naive to believe that she could make a difference in the heavily corrupt legal system. While others saw fit to warn her as to what happened to the last DA that tried to do right which only served to make her more determined to succeed. A young woman living in Gotham that still believed it could be saved was becoming a rarity especially since the disappearance of the Dark Knight. Surprisingly Randy was one of the few that believed the Batman was innocent of the charges against him. The streets continued to increase in danger to the point where if one valued their life they didn't venture outside after dark. However, Randy did not share their reservations about the dark, having lived in the narrows her whole life. She merely kept a pocket knife strapped to her ankle and a .38 in her pocket book for safety. Many thought her reckless...or crazy to stay outside after dark almost like she wore a target on her back while some merely thought she simply had a death wish.

Randy McGavin was a bit of a loner outside of the work place, no family and few friends left her with nothing to lose but her own life which didn't seem to bother her one iota. Randy worked case after case trying desperately to keep Maroni's goons behind bars. Salvatore Maroni, the mafia boss that replaced the infamous Carmine Falcone, ruled the streets now much to Randy and many others chagrin. The only reason Randy wasn't dead already was because Maroni loved a worthy opponent. The man thrived off a challenge and the new DA, Randy McGavin, was exactly that. After dark Randy went looking for who many called the Batman. Randy was convinced she could get Batman to once again join the ever going fight for justice if only she could find the guy.

**Chapter 1**

Bruce Wayne, the prince of Gotham, stood in the bathroom mirror fixing his tie, for once going to be on time to his own birthday party. Like the last few birthdays most every one in Gotham was invited from the board members of Wayne Enterprises to Commissioner Jim Gordon and his entire team. "Master Bruce, your guests will be arriving soon." Alfred, Bruce's butler since before he was born, appeared in the mirror behind Bruce.

"Thank you, Alfred. I'll be down in a moment." Bruce gave a small appreciative smile in the reflection and Alfred gave a small bow disappearing as quickly as he came.

Bruce frowned at the mirror as he redid the tie again before giving up and going to pick out a watch from his collection. He ran a wary hand threw his hair and plastered on his best playboy smile before making his way down the stairs into the party area. The room was huge adorned with tables of food, a live band and a dance floor. The lights were muted and the front curtains opened to a breathtaking view of the sun setting behind Gotham. A soft knock came at the front double doors and Alfred already stationed there opened it reveal their first party guests. Soon the room was filled with the rich and famous of Gotham as well as the powerful and peace keepers of the law enforcement.

Randy McGavin was invited to the one and only Bruce Wayne's birthday to be escorted by the richly well known Floyd Lawton. A polo playing playboy born into loads of money asked her, the newly acclaimed DA, to be his date. Randy had to admit he was a real charmer, with his steel blue eyes and golden brown locks. His only down fall it seemed, he was undoubtedly full of himself. Randy had accepted the invite when her curiosity about Bruce Wayne had gotten the better of her. Now here she was arm in arm with Floyd as they strutted up the front steps of Wayne Manor. Floyd in a black tux and her in a strapless black evening dress. Floyd had a wide arrogant smile on his face as he showed Randy off to the crowd who stared in mild interest at the beautiful young woman on Floyd's arm they'd never seen before. A faint blush creeped up Randy's neck at all the slightly unwanted attention she was getting, even Bruce Wayne himself was staring at her. All the wide eyed stares she was receiving were unnecessary and were slightly unnerving. Randy always thought she was plain looking, with her ocean blue eyes, dark brown hair and dimpled smile but apparently many of these men disagreed. Floyd let go of her arm turning to her with a smirk on his lips.

"Would you like a drink, Randy?" Flattered by his tiny show of kindness, she nodded and he walked away.

Randy stood awkwardly off to the side of the dance floor looking for anyone she vaguely recognized finally spotting Commissioner Gordon and his wife swinging softly to the music, their heads resting comfortably against each other. She smiled at their open display of affection slightly wishing for a moment that she had someone to love like that.

"Miss, would you care for a drink?" Randy startled as an older looking man in a tux supporting a tray in one hand smiled kindly at her. "My...date went for drinks but thank you...?"

The man adjusted the tray in his hand. "Alfred Pennyworth, ma'am, Mr. Wayne's butler."

Randy smiled warmly, there was something about this man that she liked but she couldn't put her finger on it as she stuck her hand out for him to shake. Alfred glanced down at her hand and raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me...miss if I don't shake but it seems my hands are preoccupied at the moment."

Randy quickly retracted her hand embarrassed and he chuckled at her his eyes shining with mirth. She almost forgot to introduce herself. "I'm Randy McGavin, the new DA."

He gave her an eye crinkling smile. "Well Miss McGavin, it has been a pleasure but I must excuse myself." Alfred gave a small bow, winking at her as he walked away leaving her alone once more.

After waiting a couple minutes she became impatient, Floyd had sure been gone a while to get merely drinks. Randy searched the room finally seeing him over by the bar talking with a flirty blonde who was inching closer to him by the second. She scowled darkly, great her date had left her for an airhead of a woman.

"Why don't you give him something to be jealous about?" Randy turned at the voice to find Bruce Wayne next to her, hands shoved his pockets looking off in the same direction she had been.

He met her curious eyes, flashing one of his best playboy smiles sticking out one of his hands for her to shake. "Bruce Wayne" She politely grasped his hand and before she could protest he brought it to his mouth brushing his lips over her knuckles making a shiver trail up her arm.

"Randy McGavin" She had to swallow the growing lump forming in her throat.

"Charmed. Want to dance?" Randy shook her head negatively but he was already pulling her onto the dance floor.

He placed one hand on the small of her back while the other gripped her hand. "I hate dancing..." Randy mumbled.

Bruce smirked playfully as they swayed to the music. "Me too"

Randy raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Then pray tell why are we dancing?"

Bruce simply shrugged. "I thought we were making your date jealous."

Randy glanced over at Floyd when Bruce said this to find Floyd was watching them with a frown, the blonde forgotten.

He looked too before grinning. "Ooh your boyfriend looks upset."

Randy frowned. "He's not my boyfriend." "Well, your not-boyfriend looks upset he's coming this way." Bruce commented.

Indeed an annoyed Floyd Lawton was strutting towards them with a determined glint in his eye. When he made it to them, he ignored Bruce and spoke only to Randy. "Randy, sorry for taking so long...here's your drink."

He held it out for Randy as her and Bruce paused in their dancing. Bruce looked like he wanted to say something but Randy spoke first. "Thank you Floyd." She graciously took the drink and Floyd held out his arm for her to take to which she did but not before turning back to Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, thank you for the lovely dance, I deeply enjoyed it. This really is a wonderful party and happy birthday." Randy complimented.

The boyish grin on his face didn't match the look in his eyes as he dipped his head politely at her. "The pleasure was all mine, Miss McGavin. Thank you."

He shared a look with Floyd who scowled at him before Bruce took his leave towards the food table. Randy spent the rest of the night at Floyd's elbow as he worked the room but continued to watch Bruce from the corner of her eye as he spoke with his colleague Lucius Fox and Commissioner Gordon.

The birthday party had ran far more smoothly then the last as the guests cleared out leaving Bruce and Alfred alone in the huge mansion once more.

"Did you have a good time tonight, Master Bruce?" Bruce was staring thoughtfully out the window when Alfred appeared at his side silently startling him. "Yes I did. I guess having a party wasn't such a bad idea after all, Alfred."

Alfred folded his arms behind his back. "You're welcome Master Bruce."

They shared a small smile while watching the night life of Gotham from afar. "I noticed you met Miss McGavin. Charming lady that one is." Alfred cautiously inquired.

Bruce looked over at him in surprise. "You talked to her as well?"

Alfred nodded, a knowing look in his eyes. "Indeed. It seems she'll be the city's new DA."

Bruce narrowed his eyes realizing the reason for the cautious tone in Alfred's voice. Almost unconsciously his eyes trailed to the picture of Rachel Dawes, his old love, sitting on the coffee table by the front door. Alfred noticed the direction of Bruce's gaze and frowned sadly.

Finally Bruce answered. "Good for her I suppose. Let's hope she keeps the job longer than the last." His tone was bitter as he thought of Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes.

It had stung to know that even if Rachel had survived she still would have chosen Harvey over him. Sometimes he felt like a bad luck charm, most everyone he cared about died because of him or his Batman persona. That had been the main reason for his retirement as the Dark Knight; more people seemed to die as a result of Batman instead of living. Nobody, not even Alfred could talk him into going back out as Batman, not after Rachel. God, he missed her so bad it hurt sometimes. He absentmindedly rubbed his chest right over his heart. He couldn't seem to catch his breath since her death, people pitied him and he hated them for it.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's concerned voice penetrated his thoughts and he gave an apologetic smile. "I apologize Alfred. I'm not feeling well, I think I'll head on to bed." Alfred's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded. "Very well, Master Bruce. Goodnight." Alfred disappeared into the kitchen while Bruce made his way up to his room his thoughts still on Rachel. He rubbed his face tiredly at the idea of having yet another restless night.

* * *

Randy was having similar thoughts as she stepped off the train into the narrows where her apartment was located. Floyd had offered to drive her the entire way but she didn't like him knowing where she lived so she politely declined. She would rather take her chances with the train because to be honest she couldn't spend one more minute with that self obsessed oaf. Appearances were definitely deceiving when it came to Floyd Lawton. If possible he would try to date himself. People like that drove Randy up the wall. Bruce Wayne was a different story entirely. Honestly, she didn't know what to think of him and decided to keep an open mind. Randy made it safely to her apartment and got ready for bed because she had an early meeting tomorrow to discuss her new case. Another of Maroni's goons trying to get away with murder most likely. Randy flopped down in her bed to get another restless night of sleep.

Morning came too soon for Randy as she punched the sleep button on her alarm clock. She showered before eating a quick breakfast so she could catch the seven thirty am train. Randy's mind wondered as the train ran its everyday route through Gotham City. The DA's office was in Gotham's business district, only a couple of blocks from Wayne Tower. Randy was supposed to be meeting her assistant Remington Miller for a run through of their new case. Many of Randy's cases consisted of one of Maroni's thugs committing a crime and the supposed prosecution of him but frustratingly they hardly ever succeeded. It didn't help that they almost always were stuck with Judge Faden, as crooked a judge as they come. Salvatore Maroni had many government officials and law enforcement deep in his pocket and there was really nothing they could do about it. Well, nothing that wouldn't get her killed which she was frustrated enough now, she was considering that option consequences and all. Randy had already had one run in with Maroni and he didn't scare her one bit. His nonchalant attitude actually pissed her off and sadly her anger only seemed to amuse him. Maroni often called her his feisty kitten which drove her mad. The man had a talent for getting under people's skin especially hers it seemed.

Randy fast walked up to her floor where her office was situated only to find Remy already in the conference room files spread out in front of him. Remington Miller or Remy as Randy liked to call him was a soft spoken, good humored, optimistic assistant DA. He was as straight laced and reserved as they come with his perfectly tailored suit and dark hair cropped short minus a few curls lying on his forehead above his expressive crystal blue eyes. Remy gave a pearly white smile when he saw Randy to which she returned an equally warm smile. Randy deposited her stuff in a chair before taking a seat next to Remy who passed her a manila folder.

"What do we got?" Her straight to the point question had Remy smirking slightly. "Good morning to you too, Miss McGavin."

Randy spared a small glance at Remy almost sheepishly. "Sorry Remy, Good morning."

Remy's eyes sparkled with mirth. "There it is. Now on to our new case..." Remy flipped open the file in Randy's hand as he looked over her shoulder at it. "Darrell Malone, arrested for possession of illegal drugs and carrying a weapon when on parole and resisting arrest. Known ties to Salvatore Maroni, however the narcotics and past offenses cannot be linked to him." Randy read aloud.

Randy studied the file with pursed lips. "So basically we could get him a couple months in jail for possession and on probation for violating parole if we're lucky." Randy said bitterly.

Remy scratched his chin. "Yeah pretty much."

Randy sighed. "Great another pointless prosecution that's not gonna do us a bit of good." Randy couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen this guy before somewhere but like an incoherent dream she couldn't pull the memory front. "Wait, what was his past conviction?"

Remy pulled another file and searched through it for a moment. "Uh...here it is...it says here he was accused of being an accessory to murder maybe even the murderer himself but they didn't have enough evidence to get him for homicide."

Randy's eyebrows furrowed and her lips thinned. This was sounding very familiar to her as a cold feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. "And the victim?"

Remy flipped a page. "Um...a veteran detective by the name of...Henry McGavin-" Randy sucked in a breath feeling like she'd been punched in the stomach.

"Randy you don't have any relation to this-" She cut him off her voice rasping. "-He is-was my dad."

Under Remy's questioning gaze she knew she would have to explain herself. "My dad was a detective for Gotham's finest...he was supposedly killed in the line of duty when I was seventeen. They didn't tell me he was murdered by one of Falcone's thugs though." Anger flashed in her eyes at this revelation now understanding Maroni's fascination with her better. Maroni knew that Falcone had her dad killed and didn't say one word to her even to rub it in. Suddenly she felt the need to get this guy for her dad's murder, the only family she had had left.

She stood up quickly and Remy looked at her funny. "I...have to go speak to Commissioner Gordon."

Remy stood as well. "What, now? Why do you even need to speak with him?" Remy asked.

Randy was already grabbing her coat and throwing it on. "To get the file on my dad's murder...I need to know what happened and maybe get this guy for it."

Remy grabbed her arm. "Randy you won't be able to get him for your dad's murder...because of double jeopardy."

Randy could have smacked herself of course she couldn't convict him for a crime he'd already been tried for, she felt so stupid now. But regardless for her own benefit she needed to know what happened that night. There was so much about her dad she didn't know and now she was jumping at the opportunity to learn more about him.

"Remy I have to do this. It may actually help with the case." Randy said surely.

Remy slowly dropped her arm still unsure. "Alright but be back by one so we can run through our arguments before court."

Randy gave him an appreciative smile for covering for her. "Thanks Remy!"

He smiled. "You're welcome, Randy!" She rushed out of the building so she could catch a cab to the police department.

Most thought her relationship with her colleague Remy Miller was peculiar but to her he was like an odd best friend or a quirky younger brother. They'd worked together for a couple years and knew each other longer than that. Remy was really the only friend she had and she didn't even know if co-workers counted as real friends since she didn't hang out with him outside of work.

Randy adjusted her coat as she walked up the front steps of the police department. She went to the front desk where a woman with a head set on was seated. The woman looked up when she approached the counter.

"I'm here to speak to Commissioner Gordon, please." Randy informed her quietly.

"He was on the phone a minute ago but I'll page him." The woman pressed a button on what Randy assumed was the intercom. "What's your name?" The woman asked distractedly.

"Randy McGavin, DA" Randy added the 'DA' part for good measure.

"-Sir, Miss McGavin is here to see you." The woman asked the intercom.

A moment passed before a static deep voice came over the speaker. "Send her in, Mandy."

Mandy ushered her through the office door before shutting it behind her leaving her alone in the room with Gordon who was seated behind his desk. He stood at her entrance sticking out a polite hand for her to shake which she gratefully accepted.

Gordon adjusted the glasses farther up on his nose as he looked her up and down with a small smile. "Randy, it's good to see you again. Wow it's certainly been a while."

Randy returned the smile glad to see her father's old friend once more. "It has. It's good to see you too."

She shifted awkwardly and he politely offered her a seat. "Please have a seat. What can I do for you?"

She gratefully accepted the offered seat clearing the lump out of her throat. "I'm here to see my father's file."

Gordon frowned slightly at the mention of his dead friend. "If I may ask, why do you need to see it?"

Randy fiddled with the buttons on her coat. "Darrell Malone is being convicted today at two thirty."

Recognition flashed in Gordon's eyes at the name and he frowned deeper. "Randy you know he was found not guilty in your father's case."

Randy nodded. "This is more for personal reasons, Gordon."

He sat back in his chair folding his hands in front of him on the desk. "Randy, there's some things about your father I'm not sure you want to know. That file is a huge can of worms you probably shouldn't open, for your safety above anything else."

She leaned toward him. "Please, I need to know who my father was, Gordon. Who he really was as a person."

Gordon winced slightly. "I'll give it to you but I'm warning you now, you're not gonna like what you find."

He stood and made his way over to a filing cabinet in the corner where he pulled a key to open it. Gordon hesitantly pulled a thick manila folder from it looked it over before handing it to Randy. She clutched it to her chest before slipping it into her messenger bag on her hip. "Thank you, Gordon."

He nodded solemnly knowing what horrible things she was about to uncover about her father and his old friend but she did deserve to know about the man that raised her.

Randy turned to leave but Gordon's voice stopped her short. "Randy...be careful who sees you with that, keep it under the belt."

Randy glanced back throwing him a trusting sure filled smile before disappearing out his office door. She hurried out of the police department to catch another cab back to her work.

The floor was fairly empty as she made her way to her office shutting the door behind her cutting the lights on as she went. She flopped her bag and removed her coat onto a chair before getting the file out slapping it on her desk. For privacy she shut the blinds in her office and sat down flipping through the file. The more she read the tighter she gripped the folder until finally she angrily slammed it shut and sat back in the chair running an anxious hand through her hair. Every bit of evidence in the folder pointed to her father being a rat for Falcone. That had been the focal point for Malone getting off, he'd ratted her father out in exchange for a clean slate. Falcone had her father killed most likely by Malone but it couldn't be proved of course. And now Falcone was locked in Arkham Asylum which left Maroni, a connection she couldn't quite figure out. If Falcone killed her dad where did that leave Maroni at? He hadn't been in charge at the time of her father's murder. Randy decided she needed to speak with the man himself if she was to get the truth but that could wait until after Malone's hearing. Glancing at the clock she realized she'd been staring at the file for over an hour and a half and now it was time for lunch before she met with Remy about the case. Grabbing the file and her bag she slipped it back inside before slinging it over one shoulder while her arm held her coat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Set the World On Fire**

**Disclaimer: "I own only what's mine. All mistakes are my own."**

**Chapter 2**

Randy was seated at her favorite sandwich shop on the corner of main street a block from Gotham Square and Wayne Tower, the center of the city. Taking a huge bite of her turkey sandwich she noticed the familiar face of a fellow attorney friend walking through the front door of the shop.

He went through the line buying a BLT before spotting her in the corner and coming over to say hello. Daniel 'Danny' Callahan, a defense attorney with his own fancy law firm, smiled as he pulled up a chair next to her helping himself to her company.

"Fancy seeing you here, Randy. It seems fate has brought us together again." Danny intoned as he sat down.

Wiping her mouth, Randy gave a smile of her own. "So it seems."

Danny was a tall, toned, blue eyed guy with brown short wavy hair and a nice smile. "This is quite a step from a talk over coffee. You never called about when you could do dinner." Danny looked at her questioningly.

Danny had been trying to go out with Randy for a while now ever since they met after a hearing. Apparently she had impressed him in court and he wanted to grab a coffee with her but because of her busy schedule couldn't make it work. He never seemed deterred by her lack of enthusiasm at going out with him, he merely tried different tactics. Finally when they had that coffee date he gave her his card telling her to call and they'd do dinner. That had been over a month ago and she still hadn't called. It seemed fate had it in for her because here he was asking about dinner, again.

She gave a disarming smile. "Sorry...I lost your card and didn't know where to find you."

If he caught on to her white lie he didn't show it. "That's alright, I'll just give you my private cell number."

He pulled a pen from his suit jacket pocket and pulled her hand over to lay in front of him before he wrote his number on her open palm. She couldn't help thinking how terribly teenage boy that was of him to write his number on her hand, she wouldn't be responsible for its disappearance when she conveniently washed her hands. Replacing the pen in his pocket he smiled boyishly as he folded her hand around the written number on her palm.

"How about dinner tonight at Mel's. What do you say?" He asked hopefully.

Randy almost said yes thinking what was the harm in it, the guy wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed but suddenly remembered her plans to have a chat with Maroni.

She grimaced slightly. "I can't tonight but what about tomorrow night?"

He seemed a little disappointed it couldn't be sooner but smiled sweetly anyway. "Great! Eight o'clock?"

Randy nodded before pulling her phone checking the time only to find she had to leave soon.

"You need me to pick you up?" Danny inquired politely.

Standing, she shook her head. "That's okay we'll meet there." Randy went to clean up the small mess she made but his hand stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it." When she raised a surprised eyebrow he merely waved her off. "It's the least I could do for a pretty girl like you." The line sounded like it came straight from a movie he'd seen too many times but she smiled in thanks nonetheless.

She went to return the tray her food had been on as he cleaned the table for her when a voice came from beside her making her jump. "Well that was... nice of him. Does Floyd know you're cheating on him?" Turning at the familiar voice of Bruce Wayne, dressed in dark jeans and an orange hoodie jacket over a black muscle tee. It was the most casual she'd ever seen him but granted she'd only talked to him once and seen him a couple times from afar before that.

Realizing his joking question she rolled her eyes deciding to ignore it. "Yes it was."

Bruce raised amused eyebrows. "Yes that was nice of him or yes you're cheating on Floyd?"

Crossing her arms she raised to his bait. "Yes that was nice of him, no I'm not cheating on Floyd."

Bruce leaned back against the counter with a small smirk. "That's too bad I would have been a little too eager to rub it in his face that he isn't satisfying enough for his girlfriend."

She bristled slightly at that. Floyd wasn't that bad of a guy and she _wasn't_ dating him! "I'm not Floyd Lawton's girlfriend!" She said a little too loudly making a few close customers stare but thankfully Danny hadn't heard.

Bruce simply shrugged nonchalantly. "It seemed that way the other night with the way he was treating you." He was referring to the rather possessive way Floyd kept close to her.

"I'd never met him personally before that night. He asked me out of friendly kindness." She defended.

Bruce looked unconvinced before he glanced at Danny who still had his back turned to them on the other side of the room. "Taking advantage of another poor clueless man are we?"

Randy's eyes narrowed at the teasing accusation and her fists clenched in agitation.

"Now Floyd and Danny are _poor clueless_ men I'm taking advantage of!?"

Bruce, with twinkling hazel eyes, nodded. "Yeah who knows I could be next. Maybe I should keep my distance from the likes of you."

Randy's eyebrows pulled low. "Maybe you should."

He smiled not bothered by the dangerous glint in her eyes. Randy glanced over at Danny who was picking up his mess and heading over here and she turned back to find the spot next to her empty where Bruce had been standing.

"I thought you had to be somewhere?" Danny was in front of her now tray in hand and eyebrows raised questioningly.

"I...do...I'll see you tomorrow, Danny." She felt his eyes on her back as she scurried out of the shop.

* * *

Remy was right where Randy left him a couple hours ago still looking over files. He glanced up when he saw her as she plopped down beside him and got her dad's file out. When Randy handed it to him he took it without question and flipped through it, skim reading.

Remy looked at her with disbelieving eyes after he scanned over it and she could only nod. "You're dad was crooked?"

Randy rubbed her forehead tiredly. "According to that file he is, but from what I got from Gordon there is more to the story than that."

Remy recognized her determined tone and knew she wouldn't stop until she got her answers or died trying. "You're gonna look deeper into this aren't you?"

Randy looked at him like that was a stupid question that he already knew the answer to. "Yep, starting with Salvatore Maroni."

Remy's forehead creased in worry. "That could blow up in your face, talking to a mob boss that wants you dead."

Randy leaned back in her chair. "I know, literally and figuratively speaking."

He winced at the joke. "Despite how completely crazy and dangerous this is, if you need my help in any way let me know."

Randy gave her friend and partner a grateful smile which he returned with fervor. "Thanks...now on to our case."

Remy picked up Malone's file placing it down in front of them both.

They both discussed what angle they were going for and what sympathizing technique they were going to use on the jury.

"Are we gonna bring up his connection to Maroni?" Randy questioned.

Remy's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "We best not take the chance and just stick with what this guy's done personally."

Randy leaned over the table slightly in concentration. "So we're focusing on the fact that he's a danger to society."

Remy stood glancing at his watch. "Sounds good. We gotta go, it's time."

Randy and Remy made their way into the courtroom; file-filled briefcase in Remy's hand. As they situated themselves on the prosecuting side, the defense attorney representing Malone walked through the double doors briefcase in hand. Randy glanced over to survey her courtroom rival of the day only to see Danny Callahan standing with his back to her.

"Danny?" Randy called out.

He turned at his name and smiled when he saw her. "Randy! Hey..."

She raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. "Hey..." Randy didn't know what to say.

Opening the briefcase on the table, he looked away from her. "So you're the new DA they warned me about."

"So it would seem... I didn't know you were Malone's attorney." Randy commented.

Danny looked up at her when she said that. "Simply doing a guy a service. No one wanted to represent a repeat offender. I needed the court experience anyway, you know how it is."

His tone was light but Randy sensed there was more to it than that but she didn't press. Besides she did know what it was like to be new. Randy herself had only been an attorney for eleven months before she was offered the position of DA. They must have been desperate, hiring someone right out of college to take care of a whole city even if she did grow up there. She snapped out of her thoughts when two guards escorted Darrell Malone in handcuffs into a seat next to Danny who was now looking over his files as Danny's assistant Alex Rhodes took the other open seat. The jury began filing into their seats as well as all guests that would attend. Last Judge Faden took his seat before calling order.

A police officer stepped forward. "All rise, this court is now in session."

Everyone in the court stood and Judge Faden cracked the gavel down loudly. "All may be seated."

Randy and Remy were doing well for the most part until Danny made an outrageous suggestion that the requested prison charges be dropped because Mr. Malone is a threat to society no longer and that he only be given time served and probation. As always Judge Faden, given the appropriate outing, approved.

Randy stood abruptly. "Objection, your honor. The defendant is a past accused violent criminal."

Judge Faden looked over the rim of his glasses at her disapprovingly. "That may very well be, Miss McGavin however the defendant was never proven guilty. Sustained."

He addressed Mr. Malone. "You are sentenced to given time served and probation. This court is adjourned."

Malone smirked openly at Randy who scowled darkly at his smug look as an officer removed his handcuffs.

She couldn't stand to look at that scum any longer, she grabbed her jacket and her messenger bag throwing it over her shoulder as she stormed out. Remy called out to her but she just kept walking. Suddenly a new voice shouted to her as quick foot steps followed her out but she didn't stop until she got almost to the front door of the court house.

"Randy, wait! Hold on a second." Danny shouted.

Finally Randy slowed before whirling on Danny who winced at the frustrated look in her eyes.

"How could you defend murdering scum like him?" Randy pressed tersely.

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Because it's my job, Randy. To protect the innocent just like you."

Randy was shaking her head vehemently. "No, not like me. You protect the guilty. The murderers, the drug dealers, the mob. You're defending the enemy, Danny."

Danny folded his arms across his chest. "You know as well as I do that not all accused are guilty."

Randy looked into Danny's eyes stubbornly. "That monster killed my father, Danny." He didn't understand that she needed this man to pay for what he'd done to her.

Danny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but Randy shrugged it off. "You don't know that for sure and you don't want to put the wrong man behind bars either." Danny stated firmly.

Randy turned to walk away, done talking to Danny and needing to cool off a bit but again his hand stopped her. She looked up into his blue eyes only to find pity making anger flare inside her once more.

She yanked out of his grasp. "Don't...Don't pity me, Callahan. I don't need it, especially from you."

His eyes were sad, pleading with her. "Look Randy, I'm sorry about your dad, I truly am."

Randy's eyes hardened at the apology. "Never apologize it's a sign of weakness...I have to go." With that she turned and walked away but still he called out to her.

"Are we still on for our date tomorrow night?" Danny looked worriedly after her.

Without looking back she answered. "Yeah, I'll call."

* * *

Randy took the train back to her condo in the Narrows after dropping her dad's file in the safe at her office. She changed out of her suit and into a pair of dark skinny jeans and black wife beater before pulling her hair up into a bun close to her head. She slipped on slick black boots, glanced at her reflection in the mirror before leaving the bathroom grabbing the keys to her black Yamaha sport cruiser and leather jacket as she went on her way to the garage where her motorcycle was kept. Randy ran a hand over the bike's sleek black body before climbing on, slipping on gloves before her glasses and helmet. She revved the bike as the automatic garage door opened and she peeled out burning rubber as she went. Randy recklessly but routinely weaved between cars passing by them in a blur on her way to where she knew Maroni would be. She pulled up on the curb beside a local club, Maroni's hangout. Taking off her helmet she shook her hair loose from its bun before dismounting the bike. The burly body guard looking men at the door watched her with mild interest as she shut off the bike and removed her gloves. The men straightened looking rightfully intimidating as she walked up to them.

"I'm here to see Maroni. Tell him its Randy McGavin." The man on the left glanced down at her irritably. "Don't know who you're talking 'bout." She stepped up into his personal space and he glared hard at her.

"You don't understand he'll wanna see me." Randy pressed.

They stared each other down for a moment before finally he gave a slight nod to the guy beside him who slipped inside the door behind them.

Another awkward tense silence passed before the guy next to her touched his earpiece before grabbing her tightly around the arm and dragged her behind him into the club. Randy yanked out of his grasp glaring daggers at the back of his head as he led her to Maroni's table. Salvatore Maroni, mob boss of Gotham, smiled nastily when he spotted Randy coming closer.

"Well look who it is, Randy McGavin, Gotham's last and only hope." Maroni snidely greeted.

The guy that escorted Randy there shoved her into a seat across from Maroni who gave a sharp nod at him to get lost giving them a moment alone.

Maroni nursed his glass of scotch and dragged on the cigarette in his hand before leaning in toward her.

"Oh where are my manners at? Would you care for a drink, maybe a smoke, sweetheart?"

Randy cringed at the pet name and shook her head negatively making him frown. "Suit yourself, girlie. So what brings you here to see me?" Maroni seemed mildly interested.

Randy smirked looking more brave than she felt. "Oh Sal I'm ashamed to say I missed your pretty face and needed to see you." His jaw twitched and his eyes narrowed at her.

Salvatore returned her smirk letting the rather snide comment slide for now. "I'm flattered, girlie. Now really what are you here for, I got somewhere I gotta be and you're wasting my time." When he said the word 'wasting' he placed his once hidden glock on the table in front of her and Randy's eyes widened a fraction.

Randy adjusted her jacket fingering the switchblade in her pocket, on edge because of the gun. "What do you know about a veteran detective's murder about a decade ago, a man by the name of Henry McGavin."

Salvatore pursed his lips tapped the barrel of the gun against his chin before turning cold unforgiving eyes on her. "Sorry girlie, doesn't ring a bell."

Randy clenched her hands into fists in the pockets of her jacket. "I know you had something to do with it." She accused.

Salvatore cocked the gun and leaned forward across the table leaving the gun a few inches from her face but she didn't back down. His jaw tightened, now agitated. "I don't take too kindly to being accused, _Randy_. You'll tread carefully, girlie, if you know what's good for you."

Randy crossed her arms stubbornly not giving in yet. "My father was a rat working for the mob but they put a hit out on him when Falcone was still running it. You have to know something."

Maroni raised an eyebrow but didn't lower the gun he'd raised at her. "If Falcone is responsible what makes you think I know anything about it?"

"Because you were his right hand man, Sal. You knew more about what was going on with Falcone's crew than he did." Randy remarked.

Salvatore pursed his lips but nodded in agreement. "True I suppose and as to your father...do you think if I had any kind of hand in it I'd have rubbed it in your face by now? If I were you I'd talk to that looney Falcone about what happened."

Randy narrowed her eyes, he wasn't telling her something but with the gun still in her face she didn't push it. "But he's in Arkham Asylum."

Salvatore chuckled darkly at her slightly fearful expression. "And?" One of his goons signaled to him and Salvatore stood from his seat.

"Wait, what do I do?" Randy asked standing as well.

Maroni cut his eyes at her for a moment before answering. "I don't care what you do, girlie, just do it somewhere else. I got more important things to do." One of his men grabbed Randy by the upper arms hoisting her away from the table.

"But..." Randy mumbled as they dragged her away, Sal smirking devilishly after her.

The guy with the steel grip on her arms dragged her all the way to the door before carelessly tossing her onto the sidewalk. He grabbed her chin roughly in his dirty hands. "You best get lost before boss decides to kill you." He snarled in her face before shoving away from her and walking back inside.

Randy stood rubbing her shoulder where she landed hard on the pavement, glaring darkly at the closed door of the club. She climbed on her bike slipping her gloves and helmet back on, leaving the glasses off because it was getting dark outside. Randy dialed Remy's number through the blue tooth in her helmet.

"Miller, here." Remy answered distractedly.

"Hey Remy," Randy greeted tiredly.

A second passed.

"Randy, Hey! Are you okay? What happened earlier?" He bombarded worriedly.

Randy chuckled lowly. "I'm fine just too much stress over the case."

Remy sighed knowingly, realizing something more was going on. "I understand. So what's up?"

Randy turned a corner onto her street. "I'm probably not coming in tomorrow but if I do it will be late."

A pause. "Alright cool. May I ask why?" Curiosity and wariness seeped into his tone.

Randy hesitated wondering if she should just tell him the truth. "I talked to Sal and he told me to have a chat with Falcone if I wanted my answers on my father."

A sharp intake of breath. "Falcone is in Arkham Asylum. Are you sure it's wise to go there? You know with all those criminals you put behind bars recently wanting you dead and all." Remy said warily.

Randy pulled into her garage shutting her bike off but didn't get off the bike just yet. "Don't you mean the two or three criminals I managed to prosecute. If I want the answers I'm looking for I'm gonna have to speak to Falcone no matter how dangerous it is."

"And if Maroni really does know and he's just pulling your leg than what?" Remy asked.

"I don't know but I'll cross that bridge if I get to it, alright." Randy answered honestly.

Another stressed sigh came through the speaker. "Alright...oh hey I almost forgot to tell you. Some guy showed up at the office looking for you. Wanted to ask you out on a date or something." Remy's tone lightened at the change in subject.

Randy's mind immediately went to Danny. "Did they give a name?"

"Yeah... it was oh what was it...uh Wayne I think?" Remy stumbled slightly unable to recall.

Randy's eyes widened in surprise not believing the name she heard. "Bruce Wayne?"

"Yeah! That's what it was...Bruce Wayne...Wait The Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises?" Remy questioned in disbelief.

Randy laughed softly at Remy over the phone. "Yeah Remy that one. What did you say he wanted?"

"Um...he wanted to ask you out to dinner. I told him you were out following a lead and wouldn't be back today. It's too bad really, he looked disappointed." The last comment was said teasingly and Randy rolled her eyes.

"Alright Remy thanks for letting me know I'll talk to you tomorrow." Randy said.

"See ya tomorrow, Randy." Remy called out before the line went dead.


End file.
